The present invention relates to an automatic adjusting device for a disc brake.
An adjusting device for a disc brake is disclosed in German patent application DE-OS 35 05 411 A1. In this adjusting device, the friction clutch is arranged between the adjusting nut and a mechanically actuatable clamping member. In the clutch area, the adjusting nut includes a readily outwardly extending trumpet-like expansion on which the friction surface is designed which cooperates with a corresponding friction surface on the clamping member. The clamping member extends correspondingly far outwards in order to embrace the trumpet-like expansion of the adjusting nut from the outside. Although this known solution works largely satisfactorily, the requirements for manufacturing effort are still not completely fulfilled. For this reason, a solution has been proposed in German patent application P 36 43 923.1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,103) which provides reduced manufacturing effort. In this patent application, the accommodation sleeve is made from a straight tubular member and is pressed into a corresponding bore.